


The Sleepover

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Set a few years before the first Karate Kid movie, around the time of the childhood flashbacks that happen in Cobra Kai. Bobby is excited to have his new friend Johnny come over and spend time getting to know each other better. Basically just random background fluff to fill my need of more content of these characters.





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a small reference to a fic by ChangeTheCircumstances entitled "An Unexpected Way to meet a Life-Long Friend".

The brunette drummed his fingers as he looked at the clock. His new friend would be here any moment now.

Honestly? He was terrified. He didn't usually have friends over to his place and that was mostly due to the fact that he always saw them at school, karate, or when they went out. Rarely did they ever congregate at someone's house other than to meet up and leave for the real destination.

Johnny had asked to come over though, that was a first. When the blonde had suggested the sleepover for that weekend, Bobby had just automatically assumed it would be hosted by the boy. Johnny had seemed nervous, sheepish really, as he quietly asked if they could do it at Bobby's house.

Bobby had been embarrassed at first, wondering if it was some joke. Everyone knew where Johnny lived and that his step dad was loaded. Not that the Brown's were destitute, far from it. They just lived a more modest lifestyle, without having to flaunt their wealth. Wouldn't it have been a more enjoyable weekend with the larger house and plethora of toys that Johnny had at his disposal?

Then there was also the fact that Johnny would get a glimpse into sides of Bobby that he didn't always let shine at school or karate. It was anything secret, he just seemed to have interests that differed from the other boys at the dojo. Dutch gave him a hard enough time as it was, he wasn't sure if this would just add fuel to the fire. Thankfully Dutch wouldn't be there. He would just have to wait and see if Johnny would make fun of him or not.

The doorbell rang and Bobby jumped to his feet, scrambling to the door. As he opened it he grinned widely at Johnny, his overnight bag in tow.

"Thanks again for asking your parents if I could spend the night here. My step dad isn't a fan of noise, especially at night." Johnny explained as he made his way into the Brown's home.

 _So that explained it_ he thought to himself. Bobby gave a chuckle. Johnny's step dad did seem to be a little bit older than his mom and Bobby's parents. It was probably an old person thing.

"Yeah, it's cool. My parents don't mind at all. My mom said we could order pizza tonight and she picked up some extra snacks and some soda for us too."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment in the foyer. Bobby wasn't entirely sure what to suggest they do and Johnny not comfortable taking charge the first time in Bobby's home. When the lull was finally broken it was the blonde who spoke first.

"So… where should I put my stuff?"

Bobby blushed, embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that before the boy had spoken.

"Oh yeah, just up in my room. My dad set up blankets and things in the den downstairs so we can sleep there. It'll probably best to keep your stuff in my room so my sister doesn't get into it. She can be annoying like that."

Bobby led the way up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

"That one is my parents and this is my sisters. The bathroom is at the end of the hall if you need it. And this is mine…"

The door swung open and Bobby allowed Johnny to enter first, the duffle dropping to the ground with a thud.

"It's not much…" Bobby started before Johnny cut him off.

"Nah, it's pretty cool," Johnny said as he looked around the room with wide exploring eyes.

He watched as Johnny took in his surroundings, trying to gauge his reaction. Bobby knew his room had to be different from that of most other boys his age.

It had all started a couple years back when he had seen a movie that had changed his life. Sure, growing up Bobby had enjoyed some of the things his peers would deem nerdy, but at that time he was young enough for it not to matter. He had just continued to like those kinds of things as he got older. It wasn't really a shock that  _Star Wars_  had captured his imagination when it had come out. His room proudly displayed his collection of prized figures, models and posters adoring the walls.

"So you're into that whole space thing I guess?" Johnny asked after he had taken it all in.

"Yeah… outside of school and karate I'm pretty into fiction and fantasy I guess... Science fiction in particular," The brunette fidgeted as he feigned a smile. Did Johnny think he was a dork?

"I think I saw that movie once," Johnny said pointing to one of the posters on the wall, "It was okay."

Bobby met Johnny's eye. He couldn't tell if the boy was telling the truth or just lying to make him feel better.

They smiled at each other. Sure, it might not be Johnny's thing but he didn't feel any judgement from his new friend.

A warmth spread through his chest, the same way he had felt it on the Ferris wheel the first day they had met. Dutch had been torturing him, but Johnny had tried to comfort and calm him. A favor that he would never forget.

Johnny tried to be macho and show off with the other guys, trying to fit in, but how was that really any different than what Bobby himself was doing? Bobby hid his hobbies to fit in, and though he didn't always partake in some of the more questionable activities his fellow Cobra Kai's partook in, he did stand by and watch without much of a word.

He never held it against Johnny for trying to fit in.

"Oh I get it now…" Johnny said, breaking Bobby from his thoughts.

"Get what?" the brunette asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Your hair," Johnny gave a small chuckle, "It looks exactly like that guy in your movie poster."

He turned to look at the picture behind him, coming face to face with Luke Skywalker. Bobby's cheeks tinted pink. He would never admit it, though Johnny did have a point. Luke was a bit of a idol for him, who didn't want to grow up to be a Jedi?

He also realized Johnny had been lying about having seen  _Star Wars_. There is no way you would call Luke Skywalker  _that guy_  if you had actually seen it. He chuckled a little as he punched Johnny playfully in the arm.

The doorbell rang and his face lit up.

"That must be the pizza! Come on, we should get some and then we can maybe play some games or watch movies."

He grabbed Johnny's hand, pulling him along as they rushed down stairs. He grabbed the pizza box with a quick kiss to his mother's cheek, calling out a thank you as he led the way into the den.

The hours passed easily as they talked and goofed off, pizza and treats being consumed. Bobby was relieved to find that even though Johnny did not seem to share his interest in science fiction, they did have many similar interests. It didn't take long for the conversation to turn to karate, Johnny's eyes lighting up as he talked excitedly about how amazing it was to have joined the class. They practiced a few punches before moving onto kicks. The kicks proved to be a little more on the difficult side with the uneven carpet along with blankets and pillows littering the floor.

"It looks more like this," Bobby explained as he attempted a kick but lost his balance. He yelped out as he fell into a bowl of potato chips, scattering them across the floor.

The commotion had caused his mother to check in on them, chiding Bobby as she reminded him that there was no karate in the house.

"Wanna watch a movie? It's getting late and we should probably keep it down." Bobby shrugged, taking a handful of chips from the floor, the bowl between them now rather empty.

"Sure, sounds fun! What do you have?" Johnny smiled, reaching for the chips as well, though he opted for those still in the bowl.

Bobby's eyes lit up, "Well, I just rented Superman earlier this week! Have you seen it? It's great!"

The blonde's smile wavered for a moment before being force again.

"No, I haven't seen it. We could watch it?"

Bobby paused, studying his guests face.

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Bobby hesitated before putting on the movie. For the first half Johnny peppered him with questions which he honestly didn't mind answering. He had seen it before anyways so it was easy to explain the plot to the other as it went along.

As Johnny quieted, Bobby continued to watch with fascination, drawn in until the last second.

"So what did you think?" He asked eagerly, turning towards the boy.

What he found was the other breathing steadily, eyes closed as he peacefully slept. Bobby couldn't help the chuckle that passed through his lips. Johnny hadn't seemed particularly enthused about the movie to begin with so it wasn't really surprising. Quietly he moved to clean up the snacks and drinks around them before he settled in beside the other. Gently he pulled the blankets up around Johnny's body, tucking him in so to speak.

"Sweet dreams Johnny," Bobby smiled, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to drift off as well.


End file.
